Digitopia
by Jellicle Jacquie
Summary: Ruki Maknio/Rika Nonaka is a princess. Jeri/Juri Katou is a beggar. Both girls are in love with each other...
1. Introduction & Chapter 1

**DIGITOPIA  
**

**Author's Notes:** These Author's Notes aren't required reading, they are listed to help readers to further understand what Digitopia is all about. They can be skipped/scrolled past to the fan fiction itself if the readers prefer to figure things out for themselves or just don't care to read them. There are a few spoiler warnings in parts of the Author's Notes & the Character List.

**Note 1:** The Introduction & Chapter 1 will be in the same chapter

**i.e.** Chapter 1 = Intro: Introducing Digitopia & Chapter 1: The New Generation

**Note 2: **Digitopia is mainly a _Ruki Makino/Rika Nonaka_ & _Jeri/Juri Katou _romance yuri fan fiction.

**Note 3: **Features all main (& background/secondary) characters from all 6 seasons of Digimon. Also contains (human) author created characters - including those that are featured as nameless background characters in Digimon episodes, & those that are featured as younger versions of the main Digi Destined characters. Both of which are inspired by episode screen shots of background characters.

**i.e. 1. Author-Created Character** ("baby" version of a main Digi Destined character): _**Benjamin**_ - A young Beggar Boy who has spiky dark brown hair, black eyes, & a brown tank top shirt. (Inspired by a Digimon movie screen shot of the "baby version" of Davis Motomiya - The Digimon Movie.)

**i.e. 2. Author-Created Character** (nameless background character in episode screen shot): _**Collin**_ – A Commoner boy who has grayish dark brown hair, gray eyes, a teal blue T-shirt, & brown pants. (Inspired by an episode screen shot of Digimon Tamers – Duel with the Deva.)

**Note 4: **Contains other yuri (girl/girl), yaoi (boy/boy), & straight romantic relationships. It also includes a few multiple partner relationships.

**i.e. with minor spoiler warning: **Yamaki Mitsuo is married to Reika/Riley & Tally Ootori.

**Note 5: **Ruki/Rika & Jeri/Juri are the two ultimate main characters. They will play a role in the lives of the other characters – directly or indirectly. And the lives of the other characters also play a role in the lives of Ruki/Rika & Jeri/Juri – also directly or indirectly.

**Note 6: **Features many chapters (possibly over 20 or 30 in the making.)

**Note 7 (with minor spoiler warning): **Japanese Names are used for Royal characters who are born with those names. A few other characters from other Societies also have Royal (Japanese) Names. Commoner & Beggar Characters are born with Common ("Americanized") Names.

**i.e.** **Royal Girl:** Ruki Mankino - **Common Name** = Rika Nonaka; **Royal Name** = Ruki Makino

**i.e Commoner Boy:** Henry Wong - **Common Name** = Henry Wong; **Royal Name **= Jianliang "Jenrya" Lee

**i.e. Beggar Girl:** Jeri Katou - **Common Name** = Jeri Katou; **Royal Name **= Juri Katou

There is also an importance to the Royal Names verses the Common Names. Mainly, the Royal Names will be used by the adults when they call their children's names, or when a Royal child (or very intelligent Commoner child) talks to a Commoner or Beggar friend of theirs.

**i.e.** **with minor spoiler warning:** Cody Hida shares his Royal Name with a "very close" Beggar friend of his, & also shares her Royal name with her.

** Common Names: **Cody Hida = Cody Hida; Rosa Sanchez = Rosa Sanchez

**Royal Names: **Cody Hida = Iori Hida; Rosa Sanchez = Chicos Sanchez

No matter what Society the character comes from, their Common Name will be used most often in writing. Their friends (from either Society) will call them by their Common Name most often. While those from the Royal Society will be called by their Royal Name by their parents.

**i.e. (Random Example 1): **Kenta went to Village Market to pick up a few groceries & some medicine for his sick mother. Along the way he ran into his best _Royal_ friend, _Hirokazu_.

"Hey, _Kazu_!" Kenta shouted as he ran across the busy street toward his smiling friend…

**i.e. (Random Example 2): **_Kari_ was so busy rummaging through her room for her digivice that she didn't hear her mother calling her from the kitchen.

"_Hikari Yagami_! This is the last time I'm going to call your name! Get these dishes done!"…

Lastly, for some of the characters have a Full Royal & Common Name, while others just have a Last Royal & Common Name.

**i.e. Kazu:** **Full Royal Name **= Hirokazu Shiota; Full** Common Name** = Kazu Shioda

**Takato: Last Royal Name** = Matsuki; **Last Common Name **= Matsuda

**Note 8: The Character List** – Listing main & background/secondary characters from the Digimon seasons & series. This list includes the children – Digi Destined, family members, friends, & classmates; adults – parents, teachers, Hypnos, & Wild Bunch Members/Monster Makers; & Digimon – Tamed & Wild 1s.

**DIGITOPIA CHARACTER LIST  
**

**Digimon Tamers (Children):**

**1. Princess ****Ruki Makino/Rika Nonaka**

**2. ****Jeri/Juri Katou**

**3. ****Takato Matsuki/Matsuda**

**4. ****Henry Wong/Jianliang ****"Jenrya" ****Lee** - Suzie's/Shaochung's Brother**  
**

**5. ****Suzie Wong/Shaochung "****Shiuchon****" Lee** - Henry's/Jianliang's Baby Sister**  
**

**6. ****Hirokazu Shiota/Kazu Shioda**

**7. ****Kenta Kitagawa**

**8. ****Ryo Akiyama**

**9. ****Alice McCoy**

**10. ****Ai **- Mako's/Makato's Older Twin Sister

**11. ****Mako/Makato **- Ai's Younger Twin Brother

**Other Digimon Tamers Characters (Children):**

**12. ****Masakhiko **- Rosa's, Ai's, & Mako's/Makato's Baby Foster Brother

**13. ****Rinchei Wong/Lee** – Henry's/Jianliang's & Suzie's/Shaochung's Big Brother/Oldest Sibling

**14. ****Jaarin Wong/Lee** - Henry's/Jianliang's & Suzie's/Shaochung's Big Sister

**15. ****Kai** – Takato's Cousin

**16. ****Minami Uehara **- Henry's/Jianliang's Girlfriend

**17. ****Jeramie/Jeremy **- Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's Classmate & Friend, Kenta's Best Friend**  
**

**18. ****Taizou Aoyama **- Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's Classmate & Friend, Kenta's Best Friend

**19. ****Yuuji Terayama **- Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's Classmate & Friend, Kenta's Best Friend

**20. ****Ayaka Itou **- Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's Classmate & Friend, Kenta's Best Friend**  
**

**21. ****Daniel McCoy** – Rob McCoy's Son (Author-created name, unnamed in series.)

**22. ** **Hiro Nakabayashi** – Takato's Classmate & Friend (Author-created first name, replacing_ Tadashi_ as the character's _actual name_from the series, & so not to have the same first name as Jeri's father.)

**Digimon Tamers (Adults): **One of the last names of one of the characters has been taken out & replaced with that of another.**  
**

**i.e. with minor spoiler** **warning: **Megumi/Tally Onodera = Ootori, same last name as Rieka/Riley Ootori because they are related in the fan fiction.

**1. Queen ****Rumiko Makino/Nonaka** – Ruki's/Rika's Mother

**2. ****Seiko (Hata) Makino/Nonaka** – Ruki's/Rika's Grandmother

**3. ****Takeo Makino/Nonaka** – Ruki's/Rika's Father (Author-created first name, Ruki's/Rika's divorced father is unnamed in the series.)

**4. ****Tadashi Katou** – Jeri's/Juri's Father

**5. ****Emi Katou** – Jeri's/Juri's Birth Mother (Author-created first name, Jeri's birth mother is unnamed in the series.)

**6. ****Shizue ****Katou** – Jeri's/Juri's Step Mother

**7. ****Takehiro**** Matsuki/Mastuda** – Takato's Father

**8. ****Yoshie Matsuki/Matsuda** – Takato's Mother

**9. ****Janyu Wong/Jiang-Yu "Janyuu" Lee**, (**Tao** - Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member Nickname) – Henry's/Jinliang's & Suzie's/Shaochung's Father & Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**10. ****Mayumi Wong/Lee** – Henry's/Jinliang's & Suzie's/Shaochung's Mother

**11. ****Hirofumi Shiota/Shioda** – Hirokazu's/Kazu's Father

**12. ****Takako Shiota/Shioda** – Hirokazu's/Kazu's Mother

**13. ****Shiyunsuke Kitagawa** – Kenta's Father

**14. ** **Akemi Kitagawa** – Kenta's Mother

**15. ****Katashi Akiyama** – Ryo's Father (Author-created first name, Ryo's father is unnamed in the series.)

**16. ****Rob (Dolphin) McCoy** – Alice's & Daniel's Father & Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**17. ****Shibumi (Goro) Mizuno** – Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**18. ****Rai (Curly) Aishuwarya** – Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**19. ****Bable** – Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**20. ****Daisy** – Monster Maker/Wild Bunch Member

**21. Yamaki Mitsuo** - Head of the Royal Guards, Chief Hypnos Operator

**22. Rieka/Riley Ootori** - Hypnos Worker

**23. MEgumi/Tally Ootori** - Hypnos Worker**  
**

**24. ****Ms. Nami Asaji/Asanuma** – Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's Teacher

**25. ****Toshiaki Mori** – Takato's, Hirokazu's/Kazu's, & Kenta's P.E. Teacher

**26. ****Mr. Iwamoto** – Teacher in Takato's school

**27. ****Seiji Kurosawa** – Takato's School Principal

**28. ****Sensei **– Henry's/Jinliang's Martial Arts Instructor

**Digimon Tamers (Digimon): **Digimon with Tamer last name in "()" & their first name next to it are owned/Tamed by main characters; unless stated as a "Wild 1 Friend".

Also, while in the series the three main Tamers – Takato, Henry, & Rika had a fourth digivolution – biomerge - & a fourth type of Digimon that they had fused with. In this fan fiction they will biomerge as their third type of Digimon, which would be their Matrix Digivolution Digimon in the series.

**i.e. **Ruki/Rika _biomerges_ to _Taomon_ instead of _Sakuyamon_ – _Taomon_ is the _Matrix_ form of _Renamon_, & _Sakuyamon_ is the _biomereged_ form of _Renamon_ & _Rika/Ruki _in the series.

**1. Renamon/Kubymon/Taomon** (Makino/Nonaka) – Ruki's/Rika's Digimon

**2. Calumon** (Katou) – Jeri's/Juri's Digimon/Wild 1 Digimon Friend

**3.** **Guilmon/Growlmon/Wargrowlmon** (Matsuda/Matsuki) – Takato's Digimon

**4.** **Terriermon/Gargolmon/Rapidmon** (Wong/Lee) – Henry's/Jinliang's Digimon

**5.** **Lopmon/Antylmon** (Wong/Lee) – Suzie's/Shaochung's Digimon

**6.** **Guardromon/Andromon** (Shiota/Shioda) – Hirokazu's/Kazu's Digimon

**7.** **Marineangiemon** (Kitagawa) – Kenta's Digimon

**8.** **Cyberdramon/Justimon** (Akiyama) – Ryo's Digimon

**9.** **Dobermon** (McCoy) – Alice's Digimo

**10.** **Impmon/Beelezemon** – Ai's & Mako's/Makato's Digmon

**11.** **Leomon**– Jeri's/Juri's Wild 1 Friend

**Digimon Adventure 02 (Main Characters/Children): **In order of First Season then Second Season.

**1. ****Taichi Yagaim/Tai Kamiya**

**2. ****Yamato/Matt Ishida**

**3. ****Sora Takenouchi**

**4. ****Mimi Tachikawa**

**5. ****Izzy/**** Koushiro Izumi**

**6. ****Jou/Joe Kido**

**7. ****Takeru Takaishi/T.K. Ishida**

**8. ****Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya**

**9. ****Davis/Daisuke Motomiya**

**10. ****Yolei/Miyako Inoue**

**11. ****Cody/Iori Hida**

**12. Ken Ichijouji/The Digimon Emperor  
**

******Other Adventure 02 Characters:**One of the characters has 3 other siblings that have not been named yet.

**1. ****Jim Kido **(+ 3 other Kido brothers, Jim's the oldest)

**2. ****Mantarou Inoue**

**3. ****Momoe Inoue**

**4. ****Chizuru Inoue**

**5. ****Noriko** – Dark Spore Child

**6. Hiroshi** – Dark Spore Child

**7. ****Takashi** – Dark Spore Child

**8. ****Keiko** – Dark Spore Child

**9. ****Akira** – Teenage Wolves Band Member (Name from list of real Japanese boy names)

**10. ****Hibiki** – Teenage Wolves Band Member (Name from list of real Japanese boy names, replacing _Yutaka_ as the character's _actual name_ in the series, & so this character doesn't have the same name as one of the Digmon Frontier characters.)

**11. ****Hayate** – Teenage Wolves Band Member (Name from list of real Japanese boy names, replacing _Takashi _as the character's_ actual name _so this character doesn't have the same name as one of the Dark Spore Children.)

**12. ****Yodo **– Teenage Wolves Band Member (Name from list of real Japanese boy names, replacing the character's actual name.)

**International Adventure Digi Destined****:** The names in "()" stand for the birth last names.

**i.e. ****with minor spoiler warning: **Lou (_Running-Bear_) Washington = _Running-Bear_ is his _birth_ last name, _Washington_ is the last name of his _foster _family.

**1. Willis/Wallace**

**2. Michael Washington**

**3. Steve (Young) Washington** – Michael's Foster Brother (2nd youngest foster sibling)

**4. Lou (Running-Bear) Washington** – Michael's Foster Brother (3rd youngest foster sibling)

**5. Tatum (O'Keeffe) Washington** – Michael's Foster Sister (4th youngest foster sibling)

**6. Maria (Santiago-Rodriguez) Washington** – Michael's Foster Sister (5th youngest foster sibling)

**7. Phil (Wilson) Washington** – Michael's Foster Brother (youngest foster sibling)

**8. Derek/Dingo** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney

**9. Mina** – Asian Digi Destined from the India-China boarder

**10. Dien** – Asian Digi Destined from Veitnam

**11. Catherine** – French Digi Destined

**12. Yuri** – Russian Digi Destined from Moscow

**13. Sonya** – Russian Digi Destined from Moscow

**14. Anna** – Russian Digi Destined from Moscow

**15. Yue Hong** – Asian Digi Destined from Tibet, China (Author-chosen Asian city, so not to be the same as the Hoi Brothers'.)

**16. Rosa/Chicos Sanchez** – (Last name from a list with real Mexican/Spanish last names)

**17. Angus** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney (Part of the unnamed Australian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Australian boy names)

**18. Bindi** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney (Part of the unnamed Australian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Australian girl names)

**19. Wes** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney (Part of the unnamed Australian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Australian boy names)

**20. Noah** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney (Part of the unnamed Australian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Australian boy names)

**21. Sophie** – Australian Digi Destined from Sydney (Part of the unnamed Australian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Australian girl names)

**22. Honqui** – Oldest Hoi Brother – Asian Digi Destined from Hong Kong, China (Name came from a list with real Chinese boy names)

**23. Heng-Huan** – Second Oldest Hoi Brother – Asian Digi Destined from Hong Kong, China (Name came from a list with real Chinese boy names)

**24. Hop** – Youngest Hoi Brother – Asian Digi Destined from Hong Kong, China (Name came from a list with real Chinese boy names)

**25. Lola** – French Digi Destined (Part of the unnamed quad of French Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real French girl names)

**26. Pier** – French Digi Destined (Part of the unnamed quad of French Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real French boy names)

**27. Tavin** – French Digi Destined (Part of the unnamed quad of French Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real French boy names)

**28. Harrietta** – French Digi Destined (Part of the unnamed quad of French Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real French girl names)

**29. Vadim** – Russian Digi Destined (boy) from Siberia (Part of unnamed Siberian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Russian/Siberian boy names)

**30. Grigory** – Russian Digi Destined (boy) from Siberia (Part of unnamed Siberian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Russian/Siberian boy names)

**31. Alina** – Russian Digi Destined (girl) from Siberia (Part of unnamed Siberian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Russian/Siberian girl names)

**32. Zoya**– Russian Digi Destined (girl) from Siberia (Part of unnamed Siberian Digi Destined & given a name from a list with real Russian/Siberian girl names)

**Digimon Adventure 02 (Adults):**

**1. Susumu Yagami/Kamiya** – Taichi's/Tai's & Hikari's/Kari's Father

**2. Yuuko Yagami/Kamiya** – Taichi's/Tai's & Hikari's/Kari's Mother

**3. Hiroaki Ishida** – Yamato's/Matt's & Takeru's/T.K.'s Father

**4. Natsuko/Nancy Takaishi/Ishida** – Yamato's/Matt's & Takeru's/T.K.'s Mother

**5. Haruhiko Takenouchi** – Sora's Father

**6. Toshiko Takenouchi** – Sora's Mother

**7. Keisuke Tachikawa** – Mimi's Father

**8. Satoe Tachikawa** – Mimi's Mother

**9. Masami Izumi**– Izzy's/Koushiro's Foster Father

**10. Yoshie Izumi** – Izzy's/Koushiro's Foster Mother

**11. Isao Kido** – Jou's/Joe's Father (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**12. Chie Kido **- Jou's/Joe's Mother (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**13. Isamu Motomiya **- Davis's/Daisuke's & Jun's Father (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**14. Amaterasu Motomiya**– Davis's/Daisuke's & Jun's Mother (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**15. Takumi Inoue **- Yolei's/Miyako's, Mantarou's, Momoe's, & Chizuru's Father (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**16. Minori Inoue **- Yolei's/Miyako's, Mantarou's, Momoe's, & Chizuru's Mother (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**17. Hiroki Hida** - Cody's/Iori's Father

**18. Kotomi Hida** - Cody's/Iori's Mother

**19. Chikara Hida** - Cody's/Iori's Grandfather

**20. Kioshi Ichijouji** - Ken's & Sam's/Osamu's Father (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**21. Azumi Ichijouji** - Ken's & Sam's/Osamu's Mother (First name from list of real Asian first names)

**Digimon Adventure 02 (Digimon):**

**1. ****Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/Metalgreymon/Wargreymon (Yagami/Kamiya)/Omnimon** – Taichi's/Tai's Digimon

**2. ****Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/Metalgarurumon /Weregarurumon (Ishida)/Ominon** – Yamato's/Matt's Digimon

**3. ****Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/Magnaangemon/Pegasusmon/Seraphimon (Takaishi/Ishida)**– Takeru's/T.K.'s Digimon

**4. ****Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewoman/Nefertiemon/Magnadramon (Yagami/Kamiya)** – Hikari's/Kari's Digimon

**5. ****Yokomon/Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon/Phoenixmon (Takenouchi) **– Sora's Digimon

**6. ****Budmon/Tanemon/Palmon/Togomon/Lillymon/Rosemon (Tachikawa)** – Mimi's Digimon

**7. ****Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/Megakabuterimon/Hercules Kabuterimon (Izumi)** – Izzy's/Kourisho's Digimon

**8. ****Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Plesiomon (Kido)** – Jou's/Joe's Digimon

**9. ****Chibomon/Demiveemon/Veemon/Flamedramon/EXveemon/Raidramon/Mangamon (Motomiya)/**

**Paildramon/Imperialdramon/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ** – Davis's/Daisuke's Digimon

**10. ****Poromon/Hawkmon** **Halsemon/Aquilamon (Inoue)/Silphymon **– Yolei's/Miyako's Digimon

**11. ****Upamon/Armadillomon/Digmon/Ankylomon (Hida) /Shakkoumon **– Cody's/Iori's Digimon

**12. ****Leafmon/Wormon/Stingmon (Ichijouji)/ Paildramon/Imperialdramon/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ** – Ken's Digimon

**13. ****Crabmon/Coleamon** – Derek's/Dingo's Digimon

**14. ****Gizamon of Australia Digi Destined **– Angus's & Wes's Digimon

**15. ****Divermon (Scubamon) **– Bindi's Digimon

**16. ****Scorpiomon** - Noah's Digimon

**17. ****Bukamon **- Sophie's Digimon

**18. ****Maremon** – Mina's Digimon

**19. ****Gotsumon/Monochromon (Sanchez)** – Rosa's/Chicos's Digimon

**20. ****Floramon/Kiwimon** – Catherine's Digimon

**21. ****Gazimon ** – Harrietta's Digimon

**22. ****Vegiemon **– Tavin's Digimon

**23. ****Vilemon of French Digi Destined **– Pier's & Lola's Digimon

**24. ****Betamon/Seadramon/Metalseadramon/Gigaseadramon (Washington)** - Michael's Digimon

**25. ****Fridgimon (Young) (Washington) **– Steve's Digmon

**26. ****Tortomon (Running-Bear) (Washington) **– Lou's Digimon

**27. ****Airdramon (O'Keeffe) (Washington) **– Tatum's Digimon

**28. ****Centuramon (Santiago-Rodriguez) (Washington) **– Maria's Digimon

**29. ****Flareizamon (Wilson)** **(Washington) **– Phil's Digimon

**30. ****Kuwagamon** – Yuri's Digimon

**31. ****Unimon** – Anna's Digimon

**32. ****Snimon** – Sonya's Digimon

**33. ****Fridgimon of Siberian Digi Destined **– Vadim's, Grigory's, Zoya's, & Alina's Digimon

**34. ****Gorillamon **– Dien's Digimon

**35. ****Apemon **– Yue Hong's Digimon

**36. ****Meramon **– Mina's Digimon

**37. ****Syakomon/Octomon of the Chinese Digi Destined **– Hoi Brothers: Hongqui's, Heng-Huan's, & Hop's Digimon

**Digimon Frontier (Children): **A few of the last names have been changed, or taken out for certain characters in the fan fiction.

**i.e.** **last name change: **Koji _Minamoto_ = _Kimura_, _Minamoto_ was replaced with _Kimura _because it is the last name of Koichi (& it had a "K" in it so the author thought it well fit), & Koji & Koichi are full blood brothers in the fan fiction.

**i.e.** **last name taken out:** Yutaka _Himi_ = _Yutaka_, because he & Tommy are not related in the fan fiction.

**1. ****Takuya Kanabra**

**2. ****Koji/Kouji Kimura**

**3. ****Koichi/Kouichi Kimura**

**4. ****J.P. Shibayama**

**5. ****Zoe/Izumi Orimoto**

**6. ****Tommy/Tomoki Himi**

**7. ****Yutaka**

**8. ****Shinya**

**9. ****Katsuharu**

**10. ****Teppei**

**11. ****Teruo**

**12. ****Chiaki **

**Digimon Frontier (Adults):**** The main character boys' parents' are deceased in the fan fiction. Only Zoe's/Izumi's parents are alive.**

**1. Shigeru Orimoto: **Zoe's/Izumi's Father

**2. Mariko Orimoto: **Zoe's/Izumi's Mother

The author also hasn't come up with names of parents/guardians for the following characters: _Katsuharu_ & _Teppei_. But _Teruo_ & _Chiaki_ are being fostered/raised by another adult from another Digimon series.

**Digimon Frontier (Digimon): **Some Digimon are the Hybrid/Humanoid types, others are just Digimon. And while there's an obvious difference between the Spirit & the Beast Spirit, the main Frontier characters will only be given one of them: It will be the Humanoid type, but it will be called the Beast Spirit.

**1. ****Agunimon** – Takuya's Beast Spirit

**2. ****Lobomon** – Koji's/Kouji's Beast Spirit

**3. ****Duskmon** – Koichi's/Kouichi's Best Spirit

**4. ****Beetlemon** – J.P.'s Beast Spirit

**5. ****Kazemon** – Zoe's/Izumi's Beast Spirit

**6. ****Kumamon** – Tommy's/Tomoki's Beast Spirit

**7. ****Bokomon **- Digimon friend & guide of the Frontierers

**8. ****Neemon **- Digimon friend & comic relief of the Frontierers

**Digimon Data Squad/Savers (Main Characters/Children):**

**1. Marcus Damon/** **Masaru Daimon**

**2. Thomas H. Norstein**

**3. Fujieda Yoshino**

**Digimon Data Squad/Savers Other Characters:** One of the characters had their last named removed.

**i.e. Kristy _Damon/Daimon_ ****– **_Damon/Daimon_ was removed because she is not related to _Marcus/Masaru Damon/Daimon_ in the fan fiction.

**1. Relena** **Norstein** - Thomas's Sister

**2. Keenan Crier**

**3. Yuma Kagura**

**4. Kristy**

**Digimon Data Squad/Savers (Adults):**

**1. Dr. Spencer Damon/Spincer Daimon **– Marcus's/Masaru's Father

**2. Sarah Damon/Sayuri Daimon **– Marcus's/Masaru's Mother

**3. Franz Norstein** – Thomas's Father

**4. Richard Sampson**

**5. Homer/Hiroshi Yushim**

**Digimon Data Squad/Savers (Digimon):**

**1. Augumon** (Damon/Daimon) – Marcus's/Masuru's Digimon

**2. Gaomon **(Nortsein)– Thomas's Digimon

**3. Flowermon **(Yoshino) – Fujieda Digimon

**Digimon Xros Wars (Children): **The names in "()" stand for the birth last names, or the last name of the step father in the married couple of the fan fiction characters.

**i.e. with minor spoiler warning: **Tagiru (_Kudou_) (_Amano_) _Akashi_ – _Kudou_ is Tagiru's birth last name. _Amano_ is his step father's last name, _Akashi_ becomes his most used last name when he is adopted by the _Akashi_ family.

**1. Taiki (Kudou) Amano **

**2. Akari Hinomoto **

**3. Zenjirou Tsurugi **

**4. Tagiru (Kudou) (Amano) Akashi **

**5. Airu Suzaki**

**6. Ren Tobari**

**7. Ryouma (Mogami) Amano **

**8. Kiriha (Aonuma) Amano **

**9. Hiroya (Gunma) Amano **

**10. Nene (Amano) Akashi **

**11. Yuu (Amano) Akashi **

**12. Mami Kisaki **

**13. Midori Mike**

**14. Haruka (Karen)** **Hazuki** – (**Minor spoiler warning:** Karen = Author-created, sounds like a Common Name, because Haruka is a Royal & she envies those under her societal status.)

**12. Makato Tamura **

**13. Masaru Tamura **

**Digimon Xros Wars (Adults):** Some of the adult characters haven't been named yet, they have an "*" right next to their number. Once they are named the first "Intro & Chapter 1" document will be replaced.

**1. Ms. Ya Kudou **– Taiki's & Tagiru's Birth Mother

**2. Mr. Jianju Amano **– Taiki's, Tagiru's, Ryouma's, Kiriha's, & Hiroya's Step Father; Nene's & Yuu's Birth Father

**3. Mr. Fu Hinomoto** – Akari's Father

**4. Mrs. Yanmei Hinomoto **– Akari's Mother

**5. Mr. Arashi Tsurugi **– Zenjirou's Father

***6. Mr. Aonuma **– Kiriha's Birth Father

***7. Mrs. Aonuma **– Kiriha's Birth Mother

**8. Mrs. Eiji Mogami **– Ryouma's Birth Mother

**9. Mr. Takahiro Suzaki **– Airu's Father

***10. Mrs. Suzaki **– Airu's Mother

**11. Mr. Gui Akashi **– Nene's, Yuu's, & Tagiru's Foster Father

**12. Mrs. Ena Akashi **– Nene's, Yuu's, & Tagiru's Foster Mother

**13. Mr. Peizhi Kisaki **– Mami's Father

***14. Mrs. Kisaki** – Mami's Mother

**15. Haruki**

**11. Katsuji Tamura **– World Famous Digitopian Chef (The last name comes from the _Makato Tamura_ in the series.); Makato's & Masaru's (Tamura) Father

**Digimon Xros Wars (Digimon): **Some of the characters who don't own Digimon in the series do in the fan fiction.

**i.e.** Akari Hinomoto doesn't actually own Cutemon.

**1. Shoutman** (Kudou) Amano – Taiki's Digimon

**2. Cutemon **(Hinomoto) – Akari's Digimon

**3. Toyagumon** (Tsurugi) – Zenjirou's Digimon

**4. Gumdramon **(Kudou) (Amano) (Akashi) – Tagriu's Digimon

**5. Psychomon** (Mogami) (Amano) – Ryouma's Digmon

**6. Greymon **(Aonuma) (Amano) – Kiriha's Digimon

**7. Deputymon** (Gunma) (Amano) – Hiroya's Digimon

**8. Dracmon** (Tobari) – Ren's Digimon

**9. Opposumon** (Suzaki) – Airu's Digimon

**10. Monimon** (Amano) (Akashi) – Nene's Digimon

**11. Daemon** (Amano) (Akashi) – Yuu's Digimon

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Digimon, the characters, or any of the songs I will use in this fan fiction.

**DIGITOPIA**

**Introducing Digitopia**

In the center of the planet earth stood a small country named Digitopia - an ancient civilization with a mix of modern & futuristic technologies. It was a country divided into three parts, with urban & rural landscapes that bore fruitful forests, elaborate gardens, majestic mountains, beautiful beaches, & filthy wastelands. Its architectural build was a unique combination of buildings made of earthly materials giving the buildings an ancient look, & man-made materials giving the buildings a more modern look. The people were separated into three main Societies & social groups.

The first was called the Royal Society – the wealthiest, most powerful, & most prominent Digitopian Society. It was located in on the country's urban landscape & was given the title of "Royal City" by Digitopia's first ruler. It was the Society of abundance & excess with the consistent flow of currency, exports of food & drink, entertainment, acres & acres of livable land, & lots of outside travelers, the City was the heart of Digitopia. The City's landscape was the cleanest (to most Digitopians), & an urban jungle with gold-paved roads, marble-paved sidewalks, big public parks & playgrounds, huge & beautiful commercial beaches with crystal clear waters, elaborate flower & tree gardens, & other wonderful urban landscape touches. The architectural build was a mix of ancient & modern day infrastructure. Royal homes, & most of the City's most important public buildings looked like ancient temples made of gold, marble, or precious polished stones. Business & school buildings were built with similar materials, but also with more modern day man-made materials such as steel, wood, & bricks. There were also power lines that powered electronic devices of all sorts, including the street lamps, building lights, & household appliances.

Many Royal homes were large, with most being large enough to house many of their country's people, & lavish with everything a homeowner could ever dream of owning in their own home, & much more. Royal backyards had their own party-sized pools, big brightly-colored playgrounds, enormous & elaborate gardens with all sorts of vegetation, & large private spaces. The interiors were designed with unique patterns, the best & most fashionable furniture, fancy restaurant-sized & durable kitchens, several comfortable bedrooms, & the cleanest of bathrooms. Many homes were decorated with flowers, jewels, & precious polished stones. And all of the houses had a plaque on the front with the family name of the residents, including the first name of each family member.

The two largest, & most important Royal houses belonged to the country's leaders – they were the Royal Temples of the King & the Queen. These temples stood acres wide, & stood higher than many of the country's pagodas. They had the biggest backyards with everything from the country's largest & most elaborate gardens, to the most decorate water fountains, to the biggest public viewing & quiet private areas. They were also the most heavily secured & guarded Royal houses.

The Society's people were appropriately titled Royals, & they were Digitopia's wealthiest, most important, & most powerful citizens. Such power & wealth made many Royals feel like they were untouchable. Many lived beyond their needs, (which led to most of them living well beyond their means), & toward living the pampered lifestyle. They had more than enough money to hire guards to guard their property, & servants to wait on their hands & feet. Royal adults were the working force of the Society, with both men & women finding an abundance of work & business opportunities.

Royal men were the most important of the Royal civilians. They were the heads of their households & the breadwinners in their families. Many Royal men, along with their wives, would have big families to help carry on the family names, traditions, & businesses. They worked hard as oil riggers pumping as much of the black gold as they could find, or as gold & rock minors digging & gathering all sorts of money-making minerals. Many Royal men also worked as Royal guards, guarding all sorts of City & personal Royal properties, while others worked as Royal Military members fighting war after war & keeping their country & its people safe. Some Royal men were blacksmiths building the best, strongest, & most powerful Digitopian military weapons, while others were busy making all sorts of art including paintings, media art, urban art, & culinary art. Other Royal men had taken other business opportunities such as wine making & testing, cooking & food criticizing, teachers of all grade levels, journalism & news reporting, medical professions such as nurses, doctors & surgeons, government officials & politicians, & accounting just to name a few. Some Royal men even worked for the King or Queen as their Royal Scribes, chefs, servants, or guards.

Royal women were considered the second most important of their Society; however, they were most important when it came to extending their Royal family trees. Many Royal women were the caretakers of their households, & the stay-at-home-mothers of their families. But just as many Royal women were also able to find work & business opportunities in their Society's stable economy. Royal women worked as fashion designers creating the latest & greatest of wealthy Digitopian clothing trends, or as hair stylists dressing hair of all sorts in stylish dues. Some women worked in cosmetics, making new types of makeup for all types of Digitopians, or as teachers educating Royal children, teens, or adults (& any other Digitopian who could afford expensive schooling). Others found similar work & business opportunities as did the Royal men, including work opportunities for the King or Queen.

Royal adults wore clothing made of the finest & most expensive materials including linen, leather, fur, jean materials & polyester. Men wore tunics, robes, tank top shirts, or they walked around shirtless – especially during Digitopia's most scorching hot days. They also wore pants, shorts, & kilts. Women wore many of the same types of clothing, but a majority of the time they wore dresses & skirts. Royal adults also wore footwear such as sandals, sneakers, boots, high & low-heeled shoes, & other expensive footwear. Royal adults also wore the most precious & expensive jewelry & cosmetics. Men & women alike wore jewels made of precious stones, gold, silver & platinum. Some Royal women also wore wigs made with real or fake hair, & often decorated with hair beads, bands, & glitter. Women wore most of the makeup including lipstick, eyeliner, blush powder, & nail polish as well as perfumes. A majority of Royal men only wore cologne & men's jewelry.

Many Royal adults were active within their own Society & its communities. They campaigned for their fellow Royal politicians, did volunteer work such as cleaning & community watch. But very few Royals were just as active, or active at all, in the two Societies below theirs. Many thought that lifting a finger for their country's middle class Society was too much work, & doing the same for their country's poorest Society was too much pointless "dirty" work. For them, they had their own social lives to worry about & attend to. Social activities included parties – both formal & informal – going to expensive & fancy restaurants, taking several shopping trips to mega shopping malls, gambling in the casinos, bar hopping & tavern traveling, exercising in big & expensive fitness & sports gyms, going to music concerts, watching movies in indoor movie theaters, going to fashion shows, & other adult entertainment kept the wealthy Royal adults busy & entertained.

Royal children were the third most important people in their Society. They were their Society's future, along with the future of their families. They were to carry on their family names, traditions, & to help bear more fruit from their Royal family trees. Just as other children, those in the Royal Society took from their adult (counterparts). Some learned how to behave like wealthy people in charge, while others learned how to be respectable Royal children. Royal children always lived on everything their families provided for them, & some. There was never a shortage of anything that the Royal children needed or wanted. Royal children always had a sturdy roof over their heads, a hot or cold meal to eat, fashionable & durable clothes to wear, fun & durable toys to play with, & a warm bed to sleep in. They also had the best school supplies, & were given stellar educational opportunities. Royal babies & toddlers were given the best childcare in the best childcare centers. And the children's hospitals were top notch, with the best children's medical professionals Digitopia had to offer. They were also protected by their Society's guards & community watch members, as well as their parents & legal guardians.

Royal boys were a mix of trouble makers & sweethearts, with some being nothing more than wealthy bullies & others with hearts of true gold who helped others in need. Many of them would learn how to become the "second heads" of their father's households, caring for & protecting their parents, siblings, & homes from harm. Some would even find work at early ages – between 10 to 12 years of age – working alongside their parents & guardians. Royal girls were the same mix of trouble makers & sweethearts, but they were less wreckless & rebellious as their counterparts. They would learn how to become the "second caretakers" of their families, cooking, cleaning, & tending to their family members & their homes. Many Royal children would party, play around, & have their every whim tended to by servants. Royal boys & girls wore much of the same clothing that their parents & elders did. The only differences between their clothing & cosmetics were the child-attracting colors, designs, & scents. However, many of the Royal boys wore hats such as baseball caps, beanies, visors, cricket caps, skull caps, & headbands.

Royal Digimon also lived well beyond their needs. But unlike many of the Royal humans, most of the Digimon were hard workers. Especially those Digimon of Champion-Mega levels who had Digifamilies (also called Civilized Wild One Digifamilies) of their own to take care of. The hardworking Digimon worked alongside many Royal Adults who did the most dangerous work such as oil rigging Seadramon & Metalseadramon, mining Digmon & Monochromon, guarding such as Guardromon & Andromon, & military Digisoldiers such as Wargreymon & Stingmon. Some of them even helped provide for their human family members. Baby, In-Training, & Rookie Digimon were much like their young human counterparts. They were just as playful, mischievous, helpful, & in some cases the In-Training & Rookie level Digimon were just as hard working. They were educated through experiences with their friends & family members, with a few even getting a similar education as the Royal children. Those Digimon would become the most well educated of their kin, & many would either digivolve & become smarty & strong enough to work alongside the Royal adults, or to start their own Civilized Wild One Digifamilies.

While the Royal Society was the wealthiest Society of Digitopia, it was only housed the country's third largest population. The second largest Society was called the Commoner Society. It was located on the country's rural landscape & was given title of "Commoner Village" by the country's first politician, (& after being approved by Digitopia's first ruler.) The Commoner Village was known as "the village of plenty". It was also the most eco friendly area of Digitopia – with hydro powered machines, solar panels on nearly every building, farm-grown goods, & tons of recycling & reusing recyclable goods. The Village had dirt roads & sidewalks, acres & acres of farmland including an acre of windmills, lots of greenery from gardens & public parks, watermills, & other village landscaping. The architectural build was very similar to that of the Royal City, but a majority of the buildings were built like houses. In fact, almost every single building in the Village looked like a house – business, schools, & stores included. The buildings made of earthly & eco friendly building materials, including a few natural ones such as bamboo, hay, wood, & stone.

A majority of the Village houses had an ancient rural look & feel to them. Most were built with stone or wood, & were painted with tribal symbols or with bright tribal colors. Many were also shaped like huts or cabins. Some of the houses were just painted white to represent simplicity & purity, & most of these buildings were village apartments. The interior was very simple, and the houses themselves were filled with the bare essentials such as furniture, which were also made of earthly materials such as mud, clay, stone, & wood. The natural "household appliances" included wooden wash buckets for washing clothes, fabric or wooden clothing lines to hang dry them, & wooden ironing boards with metal irons to iron clothes, & firewood stoves or kettles to cook with, metal pails to carry & wash food in, plastic bins to wash dishes in or collect recyclables, & other earthly household items. The outsides of these houses often had home-grown gardens in the backyards, & a bit of village greenery in the front yards. The houses were decorated with chimes, or other homely decorations made of recycled materials. The family also had their name printed on a plaque on the front of their house with their family name & the first names of their family members. A few of the village houses had a more modern day look & feel to them. They were often square or rectangular in shape, made of glass or another modern but eco friendly building material, & all of them had solar panels on the roofs. The interior also had a more modern day appeal, & were filled with electronic household appliances such as dishwashers, washing & drying machines for clothes, & gas powered stoves.

The Society's people were titled "Commoners", & they were Digitopia's middle class people. Commoners lived by what they needed, nothing more & nothing less. Commoners with less always found someone to help them get back on their feet, while Commoners with excess always donated what they didn't need to someone else, regardless of their place in their Societies. Most of the Commoners were neighborly people who were willing to help anyone in need no matter what side of what Society they came from. Others were more neighborly to those within the Commoner or Royal communities, & very few only cared for themselves & their fellow Commoners – if not themselves alone. Everyone was considered equal. Even those with the highest of income (including those who had worked their way to Royal Societal status), & those with the lowest income (including those who were very close to becoming part of the poorest Digitopian Society), were one-in-the-same. No Commoner was above or below the others, & there were always Commoners who were willing to help one another when they needed it the most.

Commoner adults were considered the ultimate working force of Digitopia, & it was an equal opportunity work force for both men & women. Their jobs ranged from teaching, hospitality, & emergency services to childcare & low-level Digimon care, pottery, scribing, Digipolitics, & big Digi-corporations. Some Commoners had even worked their way up to becoming Royals, living & working in the City. Many big Royal businesses, corporations, & some of the City's most common products had humble beginnings in the Commoner Village. The Village was also said to be the birth place of the best Digitopian politicians, even better than those from the Royal City. These politicians were the base of all Digitopian politics, working together with Outsider politicians & with their fellow Digitopians to keep their country standing.

The running of village homes & families was also equal between the men & women. Some parents were stay-at-home moms or dads, but they were also given the opportunity to find work outside of their homes. Moms & dads were providers & protectors, as well as educators – including home school teachers. As for entertaining themselves, most Commoner adults spent quiet time inside of a library, or outside in a quiet public park, or nature trail, in the woods, on in their own peaceful backyards. Adults would read a book or their country's daily paper, work on their gardens, make pottery, sew, or just lay back & relax.

Commoner clothing for men, women, & children were very simple in material, style, & color – with the exception of special occasions & traditional holidays. Robes, vests, stolas, togas, pants, shorts, & sandals were part of the Commoner wardrobe. Few Commoners wore jewelry or cosmetics, but those that did only used natural & earth friendly materials such as smooth (& sometimes polished) stones & sea shells that were turned into necklaces, bracelets, & earrings.

The Commoner children always lived by the same code as their parents, having enough to eat, a sturdy house with a strong roof over their head, a warm bed to sleep in, and a good & often hands-on education. They were also taught the value of the earth, & the country lived in. They were taught to be eco friendly, use earthly materials, & to reuse & recycle everything they could. Boys & girls were taught how to assist their families with everyday chores including farming, cooking, & cleaning.

The Digimon also lived the same way, with a few of them getting work opportunities in which they could provide themselves, & their human partners, or their own Digifamilies. Baby, In-Training, & Rookie Digimon were the most common level Digimon in the Village. There was a big village Digi Daycare, & plenty of Commoners with their own private Digi Care businesses. Champion, Ultimate, & Mega Digimon were often working alongside Commoner adults, if not helping their families at home. Or they were busy with their own Digifamilies, providing, protecting, & teaching the lower-level Digimon many of the same lessons that Commoner children were taught by their parents.

The last, largest, & most heavily populated Digitopian Society was the Beggar Slums. It was also located on rural landscape, but that rural landscape quickly became a wasteland. The slum landscape was a threat to the lives of the Beggars, but especially to the young children, & lower-level Digimon, who were often young, innocent, & naïve of what dangers they were putting themselves in. Playing with, in, and around the waste piles, & filthy trash filled waters. Most of the littered ground was unfertile for farming, but the Beggars were fortunate enough to find a few fertile lands. Junk yards piled up each & everyday, especially with waste collectors from both the City & Village carelessly using the slum as their own dump site. Waste from left over & wasted food, broken digital waste, vehicle parts & bodies, & recyclables such as newspapers, plastic bottles, & aluminum & tin cans littered acres & acres of slum land. The worst of the waste was a mix of sewage from humans, animals, & Digimon, & decaying dead humans & animals with carcasses that were swarming with flies & covered in their eggs & maggots. And with all of the threats from the grown & the waters, came threats of disease. Many Beggars, both young & old, were sickly. And with little to no money to get the proper medical care, they often had to rely on one another for it.

The Beggar humans & Digimon learned how to work together to solve their toughest challenges making the best, & getting the most from their daily hardworking lives. They worked together inside & outside of their slum homes – the strongest adults & Digimon weren't often acknowledged as the country's main working force, but seen as the country's "slave" workforce doing the back breaking & filthy work that most Royals & Commoners didn't want to do. Back breaking & filthy work such as coal mining, plumbing & cleaning sewage, precious stone harvesting, the filthiest & most dangerous of fishing & farming jobs, & other work that kept Digitopia running smoothly. The other Beggars, including women, teenagers, young children, & lower level Digimon, farmed, sewed clothes, made & shined shoes, & worked in sweat shops & factories. Very few Beggars found work with equal partnership in the Commoner community, even few found work with "equal partnership" in the Royal community - & very rarely did any Beggar step foot into the Royal Temples of the King & Queen, let alone find work there.

Beggar homes were made of whatever building materials they could scrap from their waste collecting trips to the Slum junk piles, dumpsters, & from Outsider territories. Some Slum homes were made of scrapped steel & wood, others from straw or baked & often broken bricks, cracked stones, or from the very mud & gunk that they stood on every day. All of the Beggar homes were surrounded with some kind of waste, while a few were surrounded by water & needed support beams on the bottom that were high enough to keep them from flooding. Beggars who lived in the water neighborhoods often got around in boats or rafts, or by swimming to their destinations. Some of the Beggars, mostly Digimon, even had cardboard boxes to call their homes. Beggar clothing was also made of whatever scraps of fabric a Beggar could find, & make into clothing. Some of the Beggars were fortunate enough to find good fabrics during their waste collecting rounds. And many Beggar women were good at sewing, while some of the men were good at shoe making.

The Society's people were titled "Beggars", & they were the country's poverty level people. They almost always lived below their necessary needs, with the adults & teenagers struggling to make ends meet with their unstable jobs both in & out of their slum communities. Adults & teens struggled to put enough food on the table for everyone in their often large families, provide them with clothing, & many of them had unstable jobs both in & out of their slum communities. Majority of the Beggar population consisted of lower-level Digimon – ranging from Babies to Rookies - & young children ranging from newborns to pre-teens. Most Beggar families were big, with lots of children, & some with lots of lower-level Digimon. The parents & legal guardians were assisted by the oldest child of the house - & in some cases, that child was very young – between four to eight years of age. Some families were also aided by their In-Training & Rookie level Digimon family members. Some Beggar families consisted of only children, with the oldest playing the role of the legal guardians. There were also many Digifamilies in which Rookie level Digimon helped care for their young Digifamily members.

Beggar children always struggled to live & play, with the oldest children often working with the adults & higher level Digimon, hoping to earn enough to put food on the tables, keep their elders' "slum-run" businesses running, & to help them keep sturdy roofs over their heads (by helping the adults pay their taxes). A Beggar child's dreams were often crushed, especially when their guardians' paydays were often just barely enough to get one family member the food they needed, their homes were unsafe & hazardous inside & out, & they were just as unstable enough to protect the slum families from dangers inside & outside of their communities such as terrible weather, thieves, & Wild One Digimon. A Beggar child's (& lower-level Digimon's) best form of education came from their everyday life experiences, both good & bad, & those they learned from their guardians, each other, or on their own.

Overall, Digitopia was a newly-born country with its own social classes, complex government & political system, & its own culture & traditions. It was a country ruled by two leaders – King Yukio Owikawa, & Queen Rumiko Makino.

King Yuki Owikawa was a 48 year old tall, pale-skinned man with long black hair, big eyes with very small black pupils, & a smile that many in Digitopia deemed to be menacing. King Owikawa ruled the country with an iron fist. He demanded order & the utmost respect from all who served him, including his fellow Royals. He made laws come to life with the sound of his demanding voice, & with the stroke of the calligraphy brush of his Royal Scribes, & that of the Royal government caligraphers. He made sure that every single Digitopian knew their place in their Societies. Those under the Royals were expected to treat them with the utmost respect, & it wasn't to be expected back from those very Royals. But if any Digitopian under the Royals were to disrespect any of them they were to be punished, ranging from serving those disrespected Royals for a disclosed amount of time, to being sentenced to death. King Owikawa also had many of the poorest of Digitopians – human & Digimon alike - work as slaves, doing all of the back-breaking, & filthy work that _he _believed none of _his _fellow Royals wanted to do. And while Yuki Owikawa was crowned the King of Digitopia, he was a Queen less King.

Queen Rumiko Makino was a 28 year old tall, fair-skinned woman with long, wavy blonde hair, violet eyes, & a gentle, million dollar smile. Rumiko shared many of the same responsibilities as the King of Digitopia, but unlike him she ruled with a much kinder & gentler heart. She was seen by the Digitopians under her as the motherly ruling figure of their country, doing her best to make sure that her people were happy, thriving, & living well. She would even help put some of the lowest Digitopian civilians to work, in some cases in her own Royal Temple home, until a new law banned that from continuing. But she also lived the life of a starting star super model, traveling the world to do photo shoots & work on commercials. And even though she had traveled to many places in the world, Rumiko had been sheltered from much of the world outside of the Royal City & the Society second to it. As Queen she was only given so much power to rule, mainly because she was a woman, & also because she would become a Kingless Queen.

And though the Beggar Slum was the lowest of the three Digitopian Societies, the Beggars had their own community leaders. Tadashi Kauto, a tall, dark-skinned man with brown crew cut hair, amber eyes, & a commanding voice. Tadashi lead his fellow Beggars with a gentle & caring heart, & he always encouraged them to do their best every single waking moment of their lives. Tadashi Katou was also a happily married man to a young & beautiful Beggar woman named Emi. Both Tadashi & Emi lead their fellow Beggars, encouraging them to work hard everyday for whatever they could earn – even if all they would earn was a good sense of accomplishment.

Both King Yukio Owikawa & Rumiko Makino shared many of the main responsibilities as rulers of Digitopia, but that's as far as their partnership went. A few personal family problems & tragedies had lead to the rulers becoming single, & in henceforth ruling the country separately. In the case of the King, Yukio's father had died when he was 18 & the crown was passed on to him. Since his father's death the newly crowned King had searched for a Queen to call his own. In the case of the Queen, Rumiko was still just a Princess at age 16, & she would've married a young Prince, 19 year old Takeo, by then if it weren't for a few domestic violent disputes which therefore resulted in a divorce, & the news of this would lead to Takeo's exile.

The current King & Queen of Digitopia would continue to share much of the same responsibilities, but King Owikawa had felt terrible for the heart broken Rumiko & decided to take the hardest ruling responsibilities from her for a while. This allowed the Queen to prepare herself for single motherhood. King Owikawa had done this from his usually stone cold heart, but he also wanted to get something out of it – he wanted Rumiko to become his Queen. But much to the King's chagrin, Rumiko had no intentions of doing that.

This was an on-going tradition in Digitopia for many years. But of all that was about to change with one of the country's biggest blessings - the births of all of the new generations of Digitopians. The two most important Digitopians would be born in the two most different of the country's Societies - a Royal Princess & a Beggar girl.

**Chapter 1: The New Digitopian Generation**

**(WORK IN PROGRESS...)  
**


	2. Author's Note For Digitopia

Author's Note:

This is not an actual chapter of Digitopia, but more a heads up/notice from me, the author – Jellicle Jacquie. School will be starting for me on August 23rd, & as of now there many preparations & priorities, which will sadly put fan fiction writing on the back burner…especially since it is health schooling, & at a tech college...

From then – (then being when I finally post chapter one of Digitopia) - & from now on, I'll be writing 3 chapters ahead, & will post 1 at a time till another 3 or so chapters are complete. Until then, I apologize for such a long wait for those following my current fan fiction. (And so long as I don't have many computer problems, I should be able to continue my fan fictions & post them shortly after they are written.)

Thanks again to all who are following, & I apologize again for the long wait for Chapter 1.

This message will be removed when I post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is not the _official_ chapter 1 just yet. As stated before, health school is (unfortunately) taking priority over fan fiction writing. Plus it doesn't help that there are other fan fiction ideas in the works, at the moment…This has been posted so that the readers/followers of Digitopia at least have an idea what chapter 1 will be about. The official chapter 1 will be posted with the Author's Notes List & Introduction (bundling everything into Fan Fiction's chapter format "1. 'Chapter 1'.) There is much work to be done on the current chapter, as well as the other fan fiction ideas (mainly Sailor Moon fan fics.) But for now, enjoy the current post, & my apologies for the long wait readers/followers:

**Chapter 1: The New Digitopian Generation**

Beggar leaders Tadashi & Emi Katou had been married for three years & were planning on having a child together, preferably sometime after they were able to move out of the slums along with all of their fellow Beggars & their families. However, the young Beggar couple found that they couldn't wait but for so long to have at least one child of their own. But the young Beggar couple's main concern was for the very well being of her unborn child. They worried about the hardships their child would face, the dangers they would run into, & whether or not they would be able to survive in such a new & dangerous environment. Especially after hearing about, & witnessing the terrible injuries, & horrible deaths of many young Beggar children. Tadashi did his best to keep his wife from being discouraged as she went through her pregnancy, being there for her day by day, & night by night, even giving other Beggar adults some of his ruling responsibilities – giving the young father-to-be a chance to spend time with his wife & their unborn child.

The same couldn't be said for Rumiko Makino, who at age 17 had been impregnated by the man who she would divorce the moment that she had given him what she thought was the _good news_. Rumiko's only _living_ family support was her mother, Seiko Makino. Seiko was both excited & terrified to be a grandmother, but she knew that her daughter was far more of both, but especially of the later to be a first time, & single mother. Seiko was very supportive of her young daughter, helping Rumiko prepare to become a single mother. The former queen & her daughter were also assisted by their family's Royal servants, close friends, & extended Makino family. News of the Queen's pregnancy brought joy, happiness, & excitement to many in Digitopia. Rumiko & her unborn child were showed with many gifts from people from all three societies. Royals gifted the best, & often most expensive gifts from toys & clothing to baby supplies & maternal equipment. Commoners often gifted items they had grown or made by hand such as healthy foods for the young mother-to-be & her unborn child, to clothing they sewed with their own hands, & other important items. The Beggars who gave gifts to the Queen & her unborn child were mostly made or grown by their own hands as were most of the gifts from the Commoners. But a few were able to make some _uniquely_ Beggar items such as shoes made from the shoe makers & shiners, to toys made of the junkyard materials (that they Beggars made sure they cleaned & made as safe as they could for the unborn Royal child they planned to gift it to…)

Then, one bright & warm sunny May 9th day, Rumiko was ready to bring her Royal newborn into the world. Seiko helped Rumiko through the labor, & she helped the Temple doctors deliver a healthy baby girl. She was born with the same skin fair skin & beautifully violet eyes as her mother, & the same fiery red hair as her father. Queen Rumiko was overjoyed, & terrified, that she has brought a newborn Princess into the world. Seiko felt the same way about being the grandmother of a Princess. Queen Rumiko held her crying baby girl in arms, with her mother leaning over her. Seiko helped her daughter to properly nurse her newborn. As she nursed her newborn daughter Rumiko had come up with a name for her.

"Ruki. Princess Ruki Makino." Rumiko smiled.

"That's a perfect name." Her mother agreed.

Two years later, on a dark, cold, & rainy May 9th night, Emi was ready to bring her Beggar newborn into the world. Tadashi, along with other Beggar adults, & the oldest Beggar girls, helped Emi deliver a healthy baby girl. She was born with the same darker shade of fair skin as her mother, & the same amber eyes as her father. Tadashi & Emi were both proud & worried that they brought a newborn girl into the world. The proud parents smiled as the oldest Beggar child wrapped their baby girl in a thin yellow blanket, then she carried her to them. The girl carefully gave the baby girl to her father, who then gave her to her mother. Tadashi helped his wife to properly nurse their newborn. As Emi nursed her newborn she had come up with a name for her.

"How does Jeri sound." Emi asked, smiling at her proud husband.

"Jeri Katou sounds perfect." Tadashi smiled back, giving his wife a gentle kiss on her hot forehead.

Both families were proud to bring their newborn baby girls into the world, & into Digitopia itself. And those two newborn girls weren't the only blessing to be given life in Digitopia. All three societies were blessed with births of many special children. Baby boys & baby girls who would carry on the traditions of the elders, & share their cultures with others, & keep up the ways they lived their lives. However, just as the generation who had birthed them, the new generation would also bring about change to Digitopia. Such changes would gradually come overtime – & the biggest change was to come with the births of the Princess Ruki, born from the most revered family in all of Digitopia, & Jeri, the girl born from the strongest Beggar family.

Four years later all of the new generation was growing up. Princess Ruki Makino was six years old, & she was the most revered child in all of Digitopia. She was daughter of the Queen & famous super model Rumiko Makino. She was also the very first most highly revered Royal child to be born from a Kingless mother. But Ruki was unique in her own ways as well – one of which her mother & grandmother had noticed when she was just two year old. Unlike many of the Royal girls, Ruki wasn't one who liked to wear _girly_ clothes, or participate in _girly_ activties. In fact, she liked to wear the same clothes that the Royals boys wore. Fortunately there were plenty of tomboy chic sections that Rumiko & Seiko didn't mind going through every shopping trip, picking out those that weren't too cute or too tough looking. As for the ways that Ruki entertained herself, the majority were anything but girly. Often times the Queen & her mother would find their little princess playing in the mud, picking up insects & spiders, rolling around in the grass & other boyish activities. The worst case scenario was when Ruki was dressed up for a special occasion, had found a way to escape the maze that was the Royal Temple dressing room, & would later be found covered in dirt, grass, mud & other outside elements. Rumiko was always upset by this, but she could never stay angry at her little princess for too long. Seito always found it funny, even if it upset her a little. Just seeing her granddaughter happily get herself & her clothes dirty put a smile on her grandmother's face. Seiko would even tease Rumiko saying,

"Looks you gave birth to a Royal mess maker."

"More like a mud princess." Rumiko would laugh as she & her mother bathed & clothed Ruki again.

Ruki was the Princess of Digitopia, & that alone made her the country's most well-known child. And being a Royal citizen, Ruki had no shortage of friends to make. Many of her first friends were children from other famous Royal families. One of her first friends was a six year old boy named Takato Matsuki, the son of the famous Matsuki Bakers - Takehiro & Yoshie Matsuki. Another was a seven year old boy named Ryo Akiyama, the son of a famous Royal artist – (name) Akiyama. The next was the son of two well known Royal Military members, six year old Hirokazu Shiota. After him was the son of the world famous actor (Johnny) Washington – Michael Washington. Ruki also befriended less famous Royals as well - Takeru Takaishi & his older brother, Yamato Ishida, Hikari Yagami & her older brother, Taichi Yagami, Taiki Kudou, . Ruki had all sorts of fun with her Royal friends, playing sports like baseball, basketball & soccer with Takato & Takeru, or playing the Digimon card game with Ryo & Hirokazu. Ruki & her guy friends also enjoyed splashing around in the public pools, rivers & lakes, rolling around in the grass & jumping into muddy puddles. When she was with Takato, Ruki would help his parents make their famous baked goods. And when she was with Takeru & Hikari Ruki would play the sand art boxes in her favorite Royal playground, or feed the pigeons that roamed the Royal & Commoner streets. Ruki also made other Royal friends as she grew up, & a few others she made in her past. One night Ruki had gotten lost after leaving her favorite playground, & a young girl named Mimi Tachikawa helped her find her way back home. And it was because of Ruki's close friendship with Mimi that she was able to make more Royal friends, as well as a few Commoner friends. Mimi had lots of big & elaborate parties that Ruki was invited to - & being the Princess of Digitopia, Ruki was always treated as an honored guest by the party goers. Mimi introduced Ruki to her close knit group of friends – Royals Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Jou Kido, & Michael Barton - & Commoners Izzy Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Zoe Orimoto, Yolei Inoue & Cody Hida. Ruki was also introduced to more Commoner friends by Hirokazu & Takato – friends like Kenta Kitagawa & Henry Wong. Hirokazu & Kenta were close friends who always played the Digimon card game when they were together. Kenta was beaten by Hirokazu a lot because he just couldn't strategize as well as him. Ruki, who knew enough about the card game, gave Kenta a few pointers & challenged him in one on one card matches. Soon Kenta became good enough to beat his friend at a few games, giving Hirokazu a challenging card game opponent for once. Takato & Henry were best friends who did just about everything together, with the exception of one thing – Henry was good at martial arts. He was training in Tai Chi & Taekwondo, even giving his princess friend a few "private lessons". Ruki also made a few Beggar friends – friends like J.P. Shibayama who she met through Zoe & found out that they were dating, & Davis Motomiya who she met through Takeru & found out that they were dating as well. Lastly, Ruki even had some Outsider friends from Russia – Yuri, Sonya, & Anna – who had taken care of her & brought her back to her mother safely after getting lost during one of Rumiko's traveling photo shoot jobs. Ruki had no shortage of friends, & because of her great personality she was easy to befriend. She didn't care what Society they came from, what their social status was, or even what others thought of them. Princess Ruki was always happy to make a new friend.

Four year old Jeri Katou was a well-known & well liked girl amongst her fellow Beggars. She was the daughter of the Slum leaders – Emi & Tadashi Katou – two strong, confident, & caring individuals who did all they could to help keep their people strong, safe, & sound. Jeri had been raised the same way; to be a strong leader, & a motherly figure.


End file.
